


so least as truth

by Largishcat



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e06 A Murder of Gods, Shadow is Mad and Says Fuck a Lot, Swearing, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat
Summary: "Neverfucking take me to some place like that again," Shadow shouts, peeling out of Vulcan, Virginia as fast as the car will go.





	so least as truth

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing the sequel to fuck it to write some angry Shadow.
> 
> The title is from [this poem](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/my-father-moved-through-dooms-love). Uhh, subtextual spoilers if you haven't read the book.

" _Never_ fucking take me to some place like that again," Shadow shouts, peeling out of Vulcan, Virginia as fast as the car will go. "I swear to God, if the next town is a bunch of gun freak white people with fucking _arm bands_ I will turn right the fuck around!"

"Alright, alright!" Wednesday says, bracing himself against the window. "That whole business was a grave miscalculation on my part, and I _do_ apologize." A pause while Shadow glares furiously at the road in front of them, knuckles white on the wheel. "Which god, precisely, do you swear to?"

Shadow swerves the car sharply, and Wednesday's face connects with the window glass.

"Fuck!" Wednesday says, clutching his head. "Fine, I'm sorry. Really, I am. That," he gestures behind them to where the town is retreating rapidly into the distance, "was some scary, fucked up shit ."

"You _think?_ " Shadow snaps.

They drive in silence for a few minutes.

"You fucking _murdered_ that guy," Shadow says.

"Of course, I did, he betrayed us," Wednesday says like it's the most reasonable thing in the world. "And what's more, he insulted me."

"He insulted _you?_ "

"Oh, yes," Wednesday says. "There is a way these things are done. _Proper_ hospitality is important business. When a guest comes knocking, you roll out the red carpet. You slaughter your best hog and bring up your finest cask of wine. You kick your own children out of their beds so theirs may sleep in comfort." Wednesday snorts. "Or you at least offer them your couch. My dear friend Vulcan declined to drink my soma, and failed to offer a member of my household a drink to wet his parched throat ." Wednesday's voice rises. "Had he been a guest in my hall, the mead would have flowed for days, served by only the most beautiful of maidens. He would not have wanted for either meat or bread. And at night, he would have lain on a pile of furs so thick a man could get lost in them. Him and _all_ his damn kith and kin. So, _yes_ , Shadow, he insulted me. There was a time I would have killed him just for that."

"Why didn't you?" Shadow asks, eyeing the old man with a new found wariness.

"I needed the sword."

"Is that going to come back and bite us in the ass? Cops?"

"Don't be foolish. They'll never find the body."

Shadow grimaces. "Is there any body left to be found ?"

"Mmm," Wednesday smiles, "no."

"Why do you need a sword? Are we slaying dragons next?"

"Don't be absurd."

"This is _all_ fucking absurd," Shadow says. "Look, what's going on. Really ?"

"Oh, honestly , my boy," Wednesday says, exasperated, "you _know_. You know what's happening, you know what they are, what I am, what you are, and how it was that you thought to yourself 'snow', and snow appeared ."

"I'm not anything," Shadow says. "I'm just a man."

"Yes," Wednesday says, a bit to Shadow, but mostly to himself, "and that does give you certain advantages, doesn't it ."

"Like what?"

"Why, you have the ability to doubt. Can't underestimate the value of that. Catch me trying to _doubt_ ," Wednesday turns to look at Shadow, a bruise already forming over his cheekbone where the window had impacted, "I'd fade right away."

 


End file.
